All New Teen Titans
by Green Gallant
Summary: Every legend has a beginning. Several months after the original Teen Titans disbanded and gone their separate ways Robin is asked is asked to be mentored by Flash and Green Lantern as a member of the Justice League while Starfire and the others go off to parts unknown. What challenges will await them now they've gone solo? Will they survive their first months alone and will the tea


_Author's Note: All right sorry I'd been away for so long, this may be one of my last new stories of the year. This is something I came up with a while ago and my friend Chickenscrews finally convinced me to post it. This is sort of a prequel to my Teen Titans All Stars-Verse now reading those stories shouldn't be necessary just to understand this fic. Hope you guys like it, enjoy. _

**_All New Teen Titans _**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Separate_****_ Ways, Separate Trials _**

**_Part 1_**

Several months after the Titans disbanded Dick Grayson was training to be one of the greats. A couple months ago he was invited by Batman, Flash and Green Lantern to join the Justice League as a member in training. A few months shy of his 18th birthday Robin was the first ever Teen Titan to be selected for membership having been trained by the best he now sought to broaden his horizons being mentored by perennial members Barry Allen and Hal Jordan who was impressing them with his bojutsu skills. By this time Robin had grown several inches with a sturdier frame as a result of his rigid training and was now sporting a darker uniform than before with deeper shades of crimson and emerald while still retaining its classic design with a knee length cape wielding a black high tech staff with an electric prod at each end with glowing yellow slits lining the barrels at each end. And was twirling the staff around his torso and outer reaches with sweeping action showing his coordination and skill as Flash and Lantern looked on in the League training room.

"That's pretty good Robin, now show us what you got." Flash said as Hal projected a simple shield construct with his ring as Robin lunged at him with his staff.

The first loud crack made contact as Lantern stood his ground while Robin went to work on him attacking him from all sides working in close quarters as Hal guided his ring every which way with the shield as Robin tried to break through. He was persistant as Hal was being knocked back one step at a time with each successive swing as Robin spun around and used the cattle prod in his staff to zap the shield at the center of it and turned up the juice shattering the construct and knocking Hal back several steps as Robin lunged at him with an overhead flying kick as Lantern looked up and threw up another construct a vague streak as Robin broke through that with his foot and grazed Lantern's right cheek with his heel as he dropped down beside him and was ready to jab his prod into the Lantern's rib only to have Hal's ringing staring back at him just inches from his face as the Lantern stood over him.

"Not bad kid, keep that up and you'll have me on the ropes soon." He said as the ring faded and folded out his hand helping him up.

"Thanks but you were getting a little sloppy out there." smiled Robin.

"I think Hal's age is starting to get the best of him." Barry joked to Hal's consternation while Robin tripped him up with his staff as Flash hit the floor.

"He's got both our numbers." Hal joked back.

"Yeah funny." Barry groaned from the floor

"Well its like you guys said always keep your guard up." Robin said getting on it smugly.

"Oh really? You ever tag teamed us both?" Flash joked.

Upstairs in the ops center Batman continued to monitor his son's progress and was joined by the other Leaguers plus Alfred who made a special trip up there with Bruce.

"I dare say the young boy is growing up." Alfred noted next to the other League founders as the butler smiled.

"He's made a lot of progress since he started." Superman added standing next to Bruce, Diana and Shyera while J'onn stood off to the side.

"The kid has a lot of balls to be pulling that. If anyone else did that they'd be scrubbing toilets for a week." John Stewart another Green Lantern added.

"He already has." Batman noted.

"He'd make a fine addition to the team." Wonder Woman affirmed standing next to Bruce and Alfred with Superman standing beside her.

"I agree." Martian Manhunter added.

"Damn right, who knows? A few more years and he could be one of us." Stewart told them as they watched the trio below with Hal blasting him with his ring in another training session with Robin doing a series of backflips while Jordan recoiled his construct over his shoulder using it as a whip against the Boy Wonder while Barry blitzed him on the training courts.

"Agreed." Wonder Woman stated though Alfred took mild offense at the ex-marine's course language.

Several months would pass after after the Titans went their separate ways for Starfire it meant returning back to the cosmos when her relationship with Robin fizzled out and tried to remain as friends. Starfire wasn't ready for that yet as she felt that her time on Earth was over and needed some time apart from Robin. Her first order of business naturally was to return to Tamaran and see how things were in her absence. Years before she had been crowned as ruler after her sister Blackfire took it away by force but was defeated and the title given over to Galfore. She was eager to see her homeworld once again only to find it in the middle of a space battle between two warring factions and had no idea what was happening as the battle raged on as a flaming alien ship went barreling past her while other ships fired in all directions as she stood in horror with her planet again under siege.

She couldn't help but wonder what forces were at work here and hurriedly made her way towards Tamaran avoiding intense laser fire all the while using her own Starbolts to deflect those that were closest to her, she had to know what was happening. In the midst of the chaos and horror she couldn't recognize any of the ships designs or markings as they were completely foreign to her while other non-Tamarian warriors did battle in open space all of whom were species from nearby planets within her star system while one lone ghastly figure stood on the bridge of the invading mothership. It was a gaunt figure though clearly female with light gray skin, a bald head that came to a point towards the back, with four long skinny arms and two protruding from where her breasts would reside, a long narrow waist and wearing a dark floor length skirt with a serrated tail as she sat upon a throne on the enemy warship.

The figure in question was the despotic Madame of Misery a vile alien empress known only as _Lady Styx. _A being obsessed with destruction and the wholesale slaughter of worlds reclined as she was being served the finest alien wine by her servants on board the vessel tending to her every need as she watched the carnage unfold before her, engaged in her latest campaign of evil against the Vega Star System.

The leader of a religious empire Styx styled herself as a goddess and unleashed a mental plague forcing those people to worship her while those that withstood the effect were slaughtered by their own people or by her in what she called a Stygian Passover that would result in the planet's inevitable destruction by her own hand. Tamaraians were somehow immune to the mind control virus as they were a notoriously stubborn race and would rather fight and die than serve another to the Lady's dismay which lead to the current all out assault on the planet.

Only one other fighting force would dare come to its aid and the only one that stood in direct opposition of Styx's forces every single time. A team known throughout the Vega Star System as the Omega Men. Comprised of the survivors of other worlds that were similarly immune to Styx's influence fought tooth and nail to prevent Styx's forces was taking another planet and were joined by battle by thousands of Tamarian warriors that fought in the planet's upper atmosphere as they battled their most hated enemies the Gordanians who were either in league with or controlled by Styx's empire. Fortunately for Star and her race Tamarians are a resilient breed and were difficult but not impossible to kill a feat that was well known and widely regarded throughout the universe to the consternation of many as Styx quickly found out when she declared war on them. But the planet, the planet was much more vulnerable than any Tamarian warrior as the queen readied her death cannon to bring total annihilation to the planet. All the while Starfire cut a swath of destruction blasting Gordanian soldiers every which way desperate to reach the planet's surface and get to the palace while in orbit Styx powered up her Death Cannon as tiny spheres of golden energy gathered around the mouth of said cannon.

The oposition ran thick as Star got closer to the planet's surface and could proceed no further as Gordanians assaulted her grabbing her arms, legs and body to restrain her as she struggled against the lecherous beasts as one solider was sliced in half from behind and fell in twain at the torso as a familiar face stood behind the fallen monster. Starfire's eyes gleamed as she saw a scarlet hued Tamarian solider in a black tank top with silver spiked shoulderpad and violet pants with another article tied around his waist with brilliant green eyes matching hers and a scar across his cheek clutching a saber with a confident grin while her face lit up.

"Need a hand?" he asked as the Gordanian horde attacked him.

The soldier's eyes switched from emerald to burning red with his pupils still visible as his hands and sword glowed the same brilliant shade and blasted one soldier's face with his right hand before slashing at the others as Starfire broke free and joined in the melee smashing one Gordanian's face in while the other mysterious warrior incinerated others with his intense plasma blast and stood back to back as they each powered up in their respective colors radiating through their bodies before unleashing a crimson and emerald sphere of power that vaporized those closest to them. Once the action had died down with fried Gordanian body parts raining down the two warriors held each other.

"Ryan!" Starfire squealed hugging her brother.

"Hey Starfire its been a while." her younger brother smiled back at her.

"Look at how much you've grown!" she said.

"Where is Galfore?" she asked looking around as Ryand'r touched her shoulder.

"Later we have to stop Lady Styx from destroying the planet." he said remaining on point before looking skyward.

Miles above the planet's surface Lady Styx began her final assault dooming all those within the reach of her ray as it began the final countdown as she sat and gleefully awaited the planet's execution as Starfire and her brother raced into orbit to intercept the threat while Ryan radioed in for backup.

"This is Nitrofire we're converging on Styx's ship." he said into his headpiece as Star flew beside him.

"Rodger that Nitro, the queen is about to launch her final attack and 'cleanse' the planet." a voice said in his earpiece as they broke through the atmosphere and saw the mothership.

"How much time do we have left?" Nitrofire asked.

"I'd say less than 18 tetra-seconds." the voice told him as the solider sighed.

"I love those odds. What are our options?" he asked.

"We don't have time to fight our way through the way." the voice told him as they burst through some atmospheric clouds in orbit.

"Well of course not that'd be ridiculous at this point." a female voice told them

"Front door it is." Nitro said as he and Star joined the team.

"It's now or never team." a golem like alien in a black tank top and matching pants said with an upside down omega symbol on his shoulder and was joined by a humanoid tiger, a green squid-like alien with a sapient upper body and tentacles for the lower extremities wearing a small black shield with the a red omega symbol, an eerie green gaseous fishman with a large fin coming out of the back of his head and was joined by several other Tamarians.

"Take out that cannon!" the leader declared as the cannon was about to fire dissolving everything in a brilliant white flash of light.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think of that? I'm afraid that's all for now as I have an early day ahead of me tomorrow. Let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
